tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Chulavagga 7.2
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Chulavagga >> Seventh Khandhaka >> 7.2 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- CHULAVAGGA (THE MINOR SECTION) SEVENTH KHANDHAKA (DISSENSIONS IN THE ORDER) Chapter-2. 1. Now when the Lord Buddha had stayed at Anupiya as long as he thought fit, he set out on his journey towards Kosambi. And journeying straight on he arrived in due course at Kosambi, and there, at Kosambi, he stayed at the Ghosita Arama(Monastery). Now the following thought occurred to Devadatta when he had retired into solitude, and was plunged in meditation: 'Whom now can I so gain over that, he being well pleased with me, much gain and honour may result to me? And it occurred to him, 'Now this prince Ajatasattu is young, and has a lucky future before him. Let me then gain him over; and he being well pleased with me, much gain and honour will result.' Then Devadatta folded up his sleeping-mat, and set out, fully bowled and robed, for Rajagaha; and in due course he arrived at Rajagaha. Then he laid aside his own form, and took upon himself the form of a child clad in a girdle of snakes, and appeared on the lap of prince Ajatasattu. Then was prince Ajatasattu terrified, and startled, and anxious, and alarmed. And Devadatta said to prince Ajatasattu, 'Are you afraid of me, O prince?' 'Yes, I am. Who are you?' 'I am Devadatta.' 'If you, Sir, are really the worthy Devadatta, be good enough to appear in your own shape.' Then Devadatta, laying aside the form of the child, appeared there before prince Ajatasattu with his inner and outer robes on, and with his bowl in his hand. And prince Ajatasattu was well pleased with Devadatta by reason of this marvel of Iddhi(spiritual power), and morning and evening he used to go in five hundred chariots to wait upon him, and food was brought and laid before him in five hundred dishes. Then there arose in Devadatta's mind, possessed and vanquished by gain and hospitality and fame, some such thought as this: 'It is I who ought to lead the Bhikkhu-sangha.' And as the idea rose up within him, (that moment) was Devadatta deprived of that his power of Iddhi(spiritual power). 2. Now at that time a Koliyan, by name Kakudha, who had been (as Bhikkhu) the attendant on Moggallana, had just died, and had appeared again in a certain spiritual body, possessed of a personality as large as two or three of the common rice-fields of a Magadha village, and yet so constituted that he was not in the way either of himself or of others. And this celestial being, Kakudha, went to the venerable Moggallana, and bowed down before him, and took his stand on one side. And so standing, he told the venerable Moggallana the thought that had arisen in Devadatta's mind, and of the result of that. And when he had told him, he bowed down before the venerable Moggallana, and keeping him on his right side as he passed him, he vanished away. And the venerable Moggallana went to the place where the Lord Buddha was, and told him whole matter. 'What then, Moggallana, have you so penetrated the mind of that celestial being Kakudha, that you know that whatsoever he speaks, that will be accordingly, and not otherwise?' 'I have, Lord.' 'Keep that saying, Moggallana, secret; keep that saying secret. Even now that foolish man will himself make himself known. 3. 'There are, Moggallana, these five kinds of teachers now existing in the world. What are the five? 'In the first place, Moggallana, there is one kind of teacher whose conduct not being pure, he yet gives out that he is a person of pure conduct, one whose conduct is pure, and innocent, and without stain. His disciples know that that is so, but they think, "If we announce the fact to the laity, he will not like it. And how can we conduct ourselves towards him in a way that is displeasing to him? And besides he is honoured with gifts of the requisite clothing, food, lodging, and medicine for the sick. He will sooner or later become known by that which he himself will do." Such a teacher, Moggallana, do his disciples protect in respect of his own conduct. And being as he is, he expects to be protected by his disciples in respect of his own conduct. 4. 'Again, Moggallana,' &c. before, putting successively 'mode of livelihood,' 'preaching of the Dhamma,' 'system of exposition,' &c., 'insight arising from knowledge,' 'for 'conduct'. 'These, Moggallana, are the five kinds of teachers now existing in the world. But I being pure in conduct, mode of livelihood, preaching of the Dhamma, system of exposition, and insight arising from knowledge, give out that I am so, that I am pure, innocent, and without stain in all these things. And neither do my disciples protect me in respect of my own conduct, nor do I expect them to do so.' 5. Now when the Lord Buddha had remained at Kosambi as long as he thought fit, he set out on his journey towards Rajagaha. And journeying straight on, he arrived in due course at Rajagaha; and there, at Rajagaha, he stayed at the Veluvana in the Kalandaka Nivapa. And a number of Bhikkhus went to the Lord Buddha, and bowed down before him, and took their seats on one side., And when so seated, they said to the Lord Buddha: 'Prince Ajatasattu is in the habit of going morning and evening with five hundred carts to wait upon Devadatta, and food is brought and laid before him in five hundred dishes.' 'Envy not, O Bhikkhus, the gain and hospitality and fame of Devadatta. So long, O Bhikkhus, as Ajatasattu waits upon him and gives him alms so long may we expect Devadatta not to prosper, but to decline in virtuous qualities. Just, O Bhikkhus, as if you were to burst a gall (bladder) before the nose of a fierce dog, the dog would by that become so much the fiercer, just so long, O Bhikkhus (&c., as before). To his own hurt, O Bhikkhus, has this gain, hospitality, and fame come to Devadatta, to his own destruction. Just, O Bhikkhus, as a plantain, or a bamboo, or a reed gives fruit to its own hurt and its own destruction, just so to his own hurt (&c., as before). Just as a young she-mule conceives to her own hurt and her own destruction, just so, O Bhikkhus, to his own hurt has this gain, &c., come to Devadatta. 'Its fruit destroys the plantain-tree; its fruit the bamboo and the reed. 'Honour destroys the evil man, just as its foal destroys the young she-mule.' ________________________ Here ends the First Portion for Recitation.